Hold On
by Princess Squirrel
Summary: Here is the next chapter finally. More will come soon. I promise!
1. Default Chapter

Hold On

Chapter 1 The Invitation

Dr. Lisa Cuddy looked at her desk with a sigh. How this much work could accumulate over one afternoon never ceased to amaze her. As she started to rummage through the stack of mail on her desk, something caught her eye. A gold embossed envelope, plainly addressed to her in a perfect handwriting. "What is this," she thought as she carefully removed it from its envelope.

You and a guest are cordially invited

To the annual Charity Banquet

Hosted by Princeton

Plainsboro Teaching

Hospital

Date: February 14, 2005

Location: Marriott Hotel

Time: 8:00pm – 1:00am

Dinner is provided

Followed by a Silent Auction

And Live Music

Please RSVP

"Great, that's just what I need," she said to herself after reading the invitation. As if Valentine's Day wasn't bad enough, now she had to go to a charity banquet for the hospital, but not only that, she had to find a dress and a date. Sometimes she really regretted taking the job as hospital administrator. Back when she was just a doctor she never had to go to any of these luncheons, dinners, fundraisers, charity auctions. But now it was part of her job. She picked up her date book and looked at her schedule and decided that tomorrow afternoon would be the best time for her to go shopping for a new dress. She already had quite a few but it never hurt to go shopping for something new. _Every_ woman knew that. Then of course she'd have to get shoes to match. The prospect of going shopping put a little smile on her face. She buzzed her secretary, Mattie, and told her not to schedule anything for tomorrow afternoon; she was taking it off. She then made a few phone calls and cleared her schedule.

Now that that was out of the way she had to decide on whom she was going to ask to be her date. She couldn't go stag, or she'd be like a piece of meat on the chopping block for all the men who didn't show up with their wives. She learned that the hard way when she first became administrator. She hadn't been dating anyone currently. Sure, she had been on a few dates but nothing serious. Plus they weren't the kind of people she could take to this kind of event nor the type she would be comfortable spending this type of evening with. She also couldn't ask just _anyone_ at the hospital. She wanted to be able to hold a conversation with them and semi-enjoy the evening at the same time. With this last thought she dropped the invitation on her desk with the rest of the mess and let out a sigh. Putting her head in her hand she continued to explore her options. She could ask Dr. Wilson. It was true that he was married but it's just one night and it's not like she's going to seduce him. It's work related. But she doubts that he'll go; he has too guilty a conscience for that. So who can she ask?

She sat there for about a half hour racking her brain trying to decide who she could ask that would be an enjoyable date, a good conversationalist, enjoy themselves, and most importantly, not embarrass her.That's when it came to her. The name she had been purposely avoiding in all of her deliberation. The one who would never let her live it down if she asked him. But on the other hand he's intelligent, can make some connections in the medical community, and she would at least be comfortable through the evening. True they are at each other's throats 99 of the time but they respect each other as doctors. There was a time when they didn't throw jabs at each other every chance every chance they got and maybe if she made a deal with him and let him out of clinic duty, they could put all of that aside for one night. It would just take her swallowing her pride so she could ask him.

After about fifteen more minutes of going back and forth in her head, she finally decided. If he says no, he says no, but they are both adults, co-workers, and it's nothing more than a dinner.

With that she stood up, straightened her suit, smoothed her hair, and headed to the diagnostic medicine department. As she heads for the elevator, she asks herself again if she really wants to do this. How much shit is she going to have to take from him for asking. The elevator doors open and she steps in, knots growing in her stomach like a girl on prom night. "You're 34 years old, Lisa, grow up" she says to herself.

Lost in her thoughts she doesn't realize that the elevator has stopped on her floor. She straightened her suit one more time and headed down the hall towards the glass offices. There he sat, at his desk as usual, feet on the desk, cane at his side, watching the closing credits of General Hospital. "Here goes nothing" she thinks, and opens the door.

"Dr. Cuddy" he says sarcastically"to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Hello Dr. House, I was never good at beating around the bush or making small talk so I'm just going to cut to the chase. I have a favor to ask of you."


	2. The Proposal

Hold On

The Proposal

"You want me to what?" he said, not quite sure he heard her right.

She sighed. "You heard me Dr. House, don't make me repeat it," regretting her decision already.

"Oh, this, this is rich," he says as he lets a big smile come across his face. "You need something from me. Not only that you want me to be your _date _for a hospital charity fundraiser. And exactly what would I get out of this? Wouldn't you be embarrassed being seen with me? I do have a "big cane" that isn't too subtle as you once ever so kindly pointed out to me."

She took a deep breath to calm all of the comebacks that were rising to her throat. She knew if she did this she was going to have to take some shit from him. "I apologize for that. Sometimes things come out of my mouth before I think about them. And no I wouldn't be embarrassed being seen with you. If that were the case I never would have come up here.

" And you never know, you may end up halfway enjoying yourself for once. As for what you get out of it, how about this. If you come with me, I will let you out of clinic duty

for 2 weeks."

"Make it 2 months," he says. "If I have to wear a tux I should be getting fair compensation out of this." Right then Foreman walked in the room. He took in the scene before him but figured they were fighting over House doing clinic hours again.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, our dear Dr. Cuddy here just asked me out on a date."

She just rolled her eyes. She knew that it was going to be like this but she had no choice. Foreman wasn't the type to gossip so it wouldn't be all over the hospital by the time she left this office.

"Um, I'll just come back later then," he said as he turned and left the room utterly dumbfounded.

She turned back to House waiting for his answer, but he still just sat there smiling at her. "Well, will you come with me or not?"

"I don't know I am a busy man, Dr. Cuddy," he teased her.

Her patience was really wearing thin and he could tell he was pushing it. "No clinic for 2 months?"

"No clinic for 2 months. But you have to wear a tux."

"It would be my pleasure to escort you to the fundraiser Dr. Cuddy,"he said to her with a smile and a nod.

"Okay then, it's February 14, at 8:00pm, so I'll pick you up at about 7:15 if that's okay?" She couldn't believe he'd said yes.Hell, she couldn't believe she'd asked him

"That would be lovely; I'm looking forward to it." He seemed genuine when he said it and it surprised her a little. Maybe it wouldn't be so awful an evening after all.

"Well, so am I, Dr. House." With that she left and headed back down to her office. She spent the rest of the afternoon going through charts and other various paperwork.

She went home that evening and went through the dresses she had in her closet. None of them appealed to her so she decided to keep the plan of going shopping the next afternoon. The auction was less than a week away. She still could not believe she was going with House. He wasn't a bad looking man; he was actually quite attractive. It was just the way he behaved himself that worried her. That and the fact that he gave in a little too easy. "Maybe he just has a softer, more gentlemanly side you didn't know about, Lisa,"she thought to herself.

Either way, in less than a week, she was going to find out.


	3. February 14

Hold On

Chapter 3 February 14. The day had come a lot faster than she had expected. Work had kept her pretty busy, which was probably for the better. That way she didn't have time to get herself all nervous over the fact that she was going to a formal banquet with Dr. House. It wasn't that she regretted asking him. She was just a little leery over what he would do. He was never one to hold his tongue, and his goal in life has always been to embarrass her. However, if he embarrassed her, he would also be embarrassing himself, so he might hold back for just this one night.

She left work a little early so she had enough time to get ready. She went home, showered, and did her hair and makeup. Just as she was going to put on the dress she bought, a long black dress that hugged her shape in all the right places with spaghetti straps, the butterflies started to rise in her stomach. _What if he makes a fool of me? What if he makes a fool of himself, in turn making a fool of me? What if his acceptance is some sick joke and when I get to his place he isn't there? _All these thoughts were racing through her head as she finished putting on her dress and the rest of her attire for the evening- black open toed shoes to show off her recent pedicure, a solitaire diamond necklace, and small diamond earrings. When she thought she looked presentable enough, she put on her coat, grabbed her keys, took a deep breath, and headed out the door.

It only took her about 20 minutes to get to his apartment building. Upon pulling up in front of his building, she did one last check of her makeup and hair in the rear view mirror, and then got out of the car. The ride in the elevator up to his floor was tortuous. She didn't know she could be that nervous. _Calm down, Lisa. Everything is going to go ok, and it'll be over with before you know it. _She got off the elevator, approached his door, and knocked.

After 5 minutes there was still no answer. Her heart was racing, out of anxiety and fury. _How could he do this to me? _Just as she turned to walk away, the door opened. She turned around and there he was in a black tux, just like she asked.

"Sorry, it took me awhile to get to the door, Dr. Cuddy. I was finishing something up," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh huh," she said, as she reapproached the door, knowing full well that he was just toying with her. She stood at the door while he went to get his coat and that's when she noticed it. She knew she should have expected something like this. Even though he wore the tux, he was bound to pull something. Along with his tux, he was wearing his ever present tennis shoes. He turned around right as she noticed them.

"Well, I wanted to be comfortable," he said almost innocently with that smirk on his face again.

"Yes, well let's get going so we're not late, shall we?" she said, walking toward the elevator.

They both rode down and got into her car in silence. The ride there was mostly in silence also. _What have I gotten myself into? _They arrived at the Marriott shortly after. She pulled up out front, and they got out so she could give her keys to the valet. Upon entering the hotel they were both amazed at the number of people there. It was a much larger turnout than they had expected.

They went to the bar to get a drink, a glass of red wine for her and a glass of scotch for him, then went to find their table. He sat at the table while she went to schmooze with some people that she knew.

He sat there and watched her. She looked beautiful, he thought to himself, though he'd never tell her that. They didn't have a relationship like that. She kept talking to some people, every once in a while throwing her head back to let out a laugh. She looked like she was saying her goodbyes to the people she was talking to, so he quickly started rolling his glass between his hands so she didn't know he had been staring at her.

A few minutes had passed and she hadn't made her way back to the table yet. He looked back up, and she was standing there, a few feet from the table, staring at something with a look on her face he couldn't even describe. He tried to find with his own eyes what it was she saw but was unable to do so. She saw that he saw her and came over to the table.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Cuddy?" he asked, his interest now peaked at the chance of being able to solve a puzzle at this bland banquet.

"No, it's, it's nothing. I just saw someone……oh, never mind. Just forget it."

But he wasn't going to forget it. Something was obviously bothering her, and he wanted to know what it was. He had finished his drink, as did she, so he got up to go and get them another one. On his way back from the bar he saw a tall, good looking man and a gorgeous woman at their table talking to Dr. Cuddy. He approached, wondering what was going on, especially since she didn't look all too happy to be seeing them.

"Here's your wine, Dr. Cuddy," he said glancing at the two visitors at their table.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. House. Dr. House, this is Dr. Mark Smith and his wife Nicole."

"Nice to meet you both," he said as he shook their hands.

Soon after, Dr. Smith and his wife excused themselves. He could see Dr. Cuddy breathe a sigh of relief as he took his seat next to her.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

" Mark and I were engaged. And I caught him on the night of our wedding with Nicole." Her voice broke with the last statement, and she practically ran from the table, leaving him sitting there wondering what to do next.


	4. The Night Takes A Turn

Hold On

Chapter 4

The Night Takes A Turn

'_Cuddy was engaged!_' he thought as he watched her quickly retreat from the room. As hard as it was to believe, everyone had a past, and no matter how hard he tried, he didn't know everything about everyone. He just couldn't believe it upset her this much. She was cool as ice. "_Well, I guess I should go find her_," he thought. He grabbed his cane and rose from the table.

He did a perfunctory glance around the room as he left and didn't see her anywhere. He didn't think she'd stay in there anyway. He looked around the outer hallway where some people were still gathered talking but she wasn't there either. He thought she may have gone into the women's restroom, and any other time he would have just gone in there himself, but he figured she'd be really pissed if he did. So he stopped one of the female caterers and paid her ten dollars to go into the there and call her name t, but he still had no luck. The last place to look was out in the courtyard. He got his coat and hers and headed outside.

He didn't see anyone at first, but right as he was about to head back inside he seen someone sitting on a bench far off to the left. He could tell from the long hair that it was her so he headed over. As he approached he could see she was shivering and was glad he thought to grab her coat.

"You're going to get pneumonia sitting out here like this. Of course, what better place to get sick than at a banquet full of doctors?" he said as he draped her coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said softly, "Sorry for running out on you like that. I know you don't want to be here anyway. I just had to get out of there."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't say I don't want to be here. What else would I be doing tonight? Sitting alone in my apartment watching reruns of ER? And I'm used to women running away from me, but usually I've said something to warrant it," he said as he took a seat next to her. "So why did you run away from me? Granted the music sucked and I'm sure the food will too, but that's hardly reason to take off. Or could it be because of Mark and Nicole, was it? Running into an old flame is never any fun."

"I haven't seen either of them since the night I caught them together. He was my first love. We had our life all planned out, all the way down to the two kids and the mutt we were going to have. He broke my heart in a way I didn't know was possible. I changed after that night. And not for the better either. It's like he didn't just break my heart, he broke me, and I haven't been able to put it completely back together since."

"It happens to all of us at some point in our life, Lisa; for some people it's just worse than for others," he said, as he looked at his hands not sure how to react to this sudden candidness.

"Did it happen to you, Gregg?" she asked, looking up at him for the first time since he came out there.

He looked at her, took in the lines on her face a trail of tears had left, the way the moon was making her hair shimmer more than it already did, and the way that wall she always kept up you could always see in her eyes had come down and knew that he could open himself up to her tonight, even if it was just a little.

"Yes, it did. Once. A long time ago."

"How did you handle it?" she asked. He let out a little laugh and looked her in the eye. "I wasn't always this bitter and miserable, Lisa. Sometimes things happen to you that just make you give up on everything, people, friends, and love, all of it. It's just not worth holding hope out for anymore. And I'm not talking about my leg either."

She looked away, saddened by his words. She knew who he was talking about but she wouldn't say her name. No reason for both of them to be miserable the whole evening.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when she finally spoke, "I don't want to go back in there, Gregg."

"Well it's your show, whatever you want to do," he said as he fumbled with his cane.

"I want you to take me to a bar and get me drunk."

"Well, I am more than happy to oblige but you d----," the words died on his lips as she handed him her car keys with a smile.

"You sure you trust a cripple driving your car?"

"Shut up, Gregg," she said as she stood up.

He grabbed his cane, stood up, and they started heading out of the courtyard. They made their way through the hotel lobby and to the main entrance. He kept stealing glances at her and couldn't explain to himself why and he never realized that she was doing the same.

They got to the main entrance and turned in the valet ticket. While they were waiting for the car, without thinking, he put his arm around her. A slow smile crept across her lips as she in turn leaned her head on his shoulder. He took in the smell of her hair, jasmine he thought it was, and it was overwhelming his senses. She took in the smell of his cologne and it was intoxicating her. The valet arrived with the car and they both awkwardly moved away from each other.

After they got in he said, "So what kind of establishment are you in the mood for Dr. Cuddy? Something upscale, a corner bar perhaps, or maybe somewhere with topless dancers? The latter always gets my vote."

Before he could say anymore, she turned and looked at him and put two fingers on his lips to shut him up. He was rambling because the evening was going in a totally different direction than he had imagined, and he didn't really know what to do. Neither did she. But at that moment, looking in each other's eyes, both of them were ready give it a try.

"Just drive."


	5. Chapter 5

Hold On

Chapter 5

In the Dark of ended up stopping at a local bar that was close to his place. Due to the time of night and it being Valentine's Day, the place was pretty empty. Well, empty except for the few lonely hearted who were drowning their sorrows at the bar in between hitting on the bartender. To an outsider, they looked like a couple stopping for one more drink before they headed home. These outsiders couldn't be more wrong.

House and Cuddy quickly found a booth at the back of the bar and took seats across from each other. The attractive, female bartender arrived quickly to take their orders, anxious to get away from the men at the bar. He ordered a Scotch on the Rocks and she a dry martini. They waited for their drinks in a comfortable silence, listening to the sad attempts of a local jazz band in the background. After the bartender arrived with their drinks, he finally thought that he should probably say something. But what? This had turned out to be one pretty strange evening. She was still looking towards the band when he asked, "Are you alright?"

She looks at him, startled a little by the break in silence. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well after running into what's-his-face and his arm decoration at the benefit you were pretty upset. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

His actual sincerity surprised her. "Yes, I am fine, really. I just needed to get out of there."

And that was it. Not another word was spoken the entire time they stayed in the bar. She had a few more martinis, he had way more than a few more Scotches. She decided she better get him home before he got really loaded, not that he wasn't already, and started making a scene, not that he didn't do that already. She drove this time, pulling up in front of his place to see that he had passed out in the passenger seat.

"Well, isn't that just my luck," she said to herself as she unbuckled and got out.

"Greg? Greg!" He finally came to and looked around like he had no idea where he was. "It was funny", she thought, "it was her idea to go get drunk and she was the one who was sober". She finally got him out of the car and up the front steps of the building. She rode the elevator to his floor with him and helped him unlock the door.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright if I leave?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine. Wilson has gotten me drunker than this before. I could have easily made it in here by myself. I just wanted a reason to hang on you."

She made a face at him, they said their goodnights, and she headed back down to her car. Just as she was about to get in someone called her name from behind. Someone who's voice she recognized. She turned around to see who it was only to be struck in the face with a brick. After that, it was total blackness.


End file.
